Comic books and cookies A Lexington one-shot
by ShadowMuncher
Summary: An evening of comic books and cookies with two great friends can lead to fluff. OC!Lexington


Name: Caren Marie Wilcox

Looks:

- Has short, angled, wavy brown hair that reaches slightly above her shoulders

- Bright blue eyes

- Wears a black choker

- Holds some of her hair on the back in a braid

- Wears a short sleeved aqua colored blouse with a white undershirt and wears black skinny jeans

- Height 5'9'

Age: 17

Crush: Lexington

Book/show/anime: Gargoyles

Personality: A caring, optimistic, understanding, playful, friendly girl who can quite a smart-ass at times and really lazy. And can be quite protective of her loved ones.

Likes: Comic books, sketching, roller skating, pulling pranks, cookies & fantasy books.

Dislikes: Thunderstorms and creepy crawlees.  
friends: Brooklyn, Broadway, & Bronx. She has a couple of normal teenage girlfriends from Highschool named Tina and Roxy.

-  
"So Caren, do you want to catch a movie with us after school?" One ofCaren friends asked her standing next to her locker as she put her books away. Caren shut the door pulling her bag up to her shoudlers "Sorry Roxy, I've got plans."

"Oooh.. with that mystery-boy you're always talking about?" Teased another friend named Tina, both of them could be mistaken for sisters with how in synch they are. Caren felt herself blush lightly making her way out the school "He's just a friend."

"A friend that you have a huge crush on!" Roxy joked. "Yeah, when do we get to meet him?" Tina added.

"Umm.. maybe some time next week." Caren said, knowing that she'd have to come up with another excuse then. "Hm, maybe. Are you taking the bus today?"

"Nahh, I got to pick some stuff up."

"Well, alright. We'll see you on monday Caren!" Caren waved and walked down the sidewalk. Today was Friday, and every Friday she would go to the local comic store and pick up some new ones. Her favorite used to be the ones about the Pack but ever since Lex had toldher what they were really like she forgot about them.

"Right on time Caren!" The owner of the shop, Edgar greeted you grinning. Everyone that worked here now knew you by name. "Hey Eddie! Anything new?"

"We got a few _ and _ in today." Caren smiled walking up to the counter "Sweet. I'll take a copy of both of them." He nodded and tossed two copies on the counter top. Caren smiled and dug around in her pockets pulling out a few crumpled bills.

Caren decided to hang out around the comic shop little longer and soon lost track of time. She soon noticed that the sun would be going down so she said goodbye to Edgar and walked back outside in the direction of Xanatos's castle. Caren didn't trust him fully but since he had his kid he has been a lot better. Plus the Gargoyles stayed there for now so it's not like you had much choice.

"Good evening, Miss Wilcox."

"Hello, Owen." Caren greeted the taller blond headed male like she normally did as he greeted her and escorted her up to the castle.

It was uneccecery, she already knew her way up to where the Gargoyles slept and she pretty much knew the caslte like she lived there herself from spending so much time with the trio. Owen lefther on the roof just as the sun started to dissapear from the sky.

Caren watched as Lexington's eyes glowed and he broke free from his stone sleep with a loud screech. It always gave her shivers, no matter how many times she had seen it. "Hey Caren!" Broadway said walking past her, she geussed that he was going to the kitchen. Brooklyn followed him waving to her.

"Hello Lex!" Caren said smiling brightly. Lexington looked at her with a small grin, she instantly felt a little put-out, was he feeling okay?

"Hey Caren. Oh, are those new comics? Awesome!" He said his grin widening, but his eyes stayed the same. She tried to brush it off and nodded, both of them walking inside and into a spar room they often hungout at toghter. It had a bed, an extra computer, a TV and a big closet filled with all kinds of cloths. Caren had geussed that it was a geust room but the Trio claimed it as theres the first moment they laid eyes on it, Xanatos didn't seem to mind.

Caren sat down on the couch and pulled out the comics and a big bag of cookies she often brought over with her. She loved cookies, and Broadway usually was around to gobble them all up. She didn't mind though, it was nice having someone eat her cooking!

Caren froze as she heard the makings of thunder. She bit her lip, trying to ignore it. It was probably nothing; it would probably pass right over. Caren read a funny part of the comic she was looking at and let out a small giggle. Lexington looked up, smiling softly. Though Caren didn't see.

He had had a crush on the young, _human_ girl for a while now. He was more then nervouse to tell her how he felt. He couldn't care less what his friends thought, but he didn't know how she would react. He knew that she liked him as a friend but could there be anymore then that? She probably had someone who she liked at her school, or maybe she even liked Brooklyn or Broadway. Or maybe she wasn't interested in anything like that, what if she stopped being his friend? What if-

His eyes widen as a loud clash and lights filled the air and Caren flinched a small whimper of fright finding it's way out of her mouth. "Caren.." Lexington murmured jumping on the bed and scooting close to sit next to her. He knew ofher fear of Thunderstorms, he hiesitantly placed an arm around her shoudlers pulling her closer to him.

Caren couldn't help but blush as he wrapped her webbed-arm around her. Another crash had her barrying her head in his chest. He brought his other arm around her slowly bringing her into a comforting hug. He rested his head ontop of hers.

"Sorry.." He heard her mutter quietly. "Don't be, Caren." Lexington said; he lifted her chin up to look at him. "You never have to be sorry around me. You never have to be scared, becuase I'll be here to protect you, always."

Her eyes widen slightly and she felt her heart skip a beat at the look in Lexington's eyes, love? Did he actually love her back? "Lex.." She whispered feeling herself lean forward. It suprised them both as there lips pressed together.

It was only a moment before they found themselves in a passionate liplock. Caren blushed as Lexington pulled her closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, it was exactly what she imangined it, only it was better.

"Lexington.. wow.."

He blushed and hugged her tightly "I love you, Caren."

Caren smiled to herself, resting her head on his chest "I love you too, Lex." She swore that she could hear his heart beat faster then before. His grip tightened and he chuckled, feeling silly for being nervouse.

"Hey guys-" Brooklyn came in and his eyes widened "Whoah.. No way.. Broadway! Check this out!" Caren blushed but laughed anyway, unfased as another clash filled the night air. Lexington looked at her smiling face and smiled.


End file.
